Orlia Shimmersong
Category:Horde Category:Hunter Orlia Shimmersong (Pronounced Or-lie-ah) Age: Exact age is unknown, is stated by her elder sister that she is around 18 years old in "human years" Race: Sin'dorei Class: Hunter Family members: Septina Shimmersong (mother), Marissa Shimmersong (sister), Jessalyn Shimmersong (adopted sister, deceased), Clayre Winder (father), Amiak Sunfury (nephew) Alignment: Lawful-good Physical description: Orlia stands at a short 5'0. Her hair style is cut into a short bob, and is the same blonde as her sister's. Her face very closely resembles that of her mother and sister alike. She is very much the tomboy, and therefore is rarely seen in anything other than her hunting garb. Early Life Orlia is quite young and has not been around for many of the major events that have affected her people or Azeroth. Being brought up solely by her mother, Orlia displayed very little interest in summoning demons as well as fel magic. Her mother, having brought up two warlock daughters already was not opposed to Orlia's interest in wild animals; one might say this is due in part to her own magical misuse, and would prefer Orlia to seek a safer path. Orlia is another product of one of Septina's many trysts with the ranger Clayre Winder. While Septina was indeed married, she was not at all faithful and had two children with the handsome gentleman who seduced her: Marissa and Orlia. Although Orlia never knew her father, she adopted his penchant for wielding daggers and swords as well as his skill in archery. Orlia began her career as a hunter the moment she held a bow in her hands, although no one can recall when that was. She started off small on Sunstrider Isle, befriending rabbits and cats whenever possible. Eventually she was able to befriend a rare and beautiful "ghost leopard" while investigating Darkshore by picking up a strange statue of a cat. The two have been inseparable ever since. Orlia and Marissa Orlia was closer to Marissa than Jessalyn, and spent quite a great deal of time with her when she was younger. She was the one who began calling Marissa "Aphid" after a chance encounter with the tiny white bug in a nearby garden. While she used this nickname in a derogatory sense, it didn't start off that way. Orlia couldn't pronounce "Marissa" as a small child, but she had no problems with "Ae-phee." As she grew older she would scold Marissa for being a pesty older sister, and thus Aphid took on a double meaning. "Aph, I wish you'd stop telling me what to do! I'm not a baby anymore!" -Orlia to Marissa Shimmersong Personality Orlia is a tomboy, unlike her older sister, Marissa. She enjoys getting dirty, running around with Althama and does not spend much time in cities. While she has a deep pride for her own people, she is wary about other races having very little contact with them. This should not be confused with bitterness, however, as she has no qualms with anyone other than the Burning Legion, the Scourge and the Alliance. She is rambunctious, humorous and sometimes immature. Overall, she acts appropriately for her age but has difficulty expressing her feelings. Often times seen as annoying and a handful, she can be endearing to those who care about her, especially her sister. Althama Her best friend is her ghost leopard, Althama. Rarely seen without her majestic cat by her side, Althama is protective but gentle. She keeps a close eye on Orlia at all times, and will fight tooth and nail for her safety. She loves to have her chin scratched and adores fresh fish. Her pet peeves include having to fight on an empty stomach, having her tail pulled and people petting against the grain of her fur. Her coat is exceptionally shiny, albeit translucent. Orlia is not quite sure where she came from, but she is fairly certain her appearance had to do with the strange stone statue of a cat she found upon killing a naga sorceress in Darkshore. Likes, Dislikes and Pet Peeves Pet peeves of Orlia's includes: Missing her mark, split hairs, and uneven numbers. She dislikes not being able to retrieve her arrows after she has killed her target as well as paying for new arrows. She can become whiney when she is hungry, sharing her sister's love of food. She loves fresh fruit, fishing in secluded places and crafting necklaces. She has a strong love for jewels of all kinds and can often be seen smelting bars of iron, tin and other materials for her jewelry. She is also a fantastic cook. Goals, Ambitions and Romantic Interests Orlia's life ambition is to become a full-fledged farstrider, even going as far as dreaming of becoming the next Ranger General. She is very serious about her job and will attack anyone who tries to defile the woods or Silvermoon City with little remorse. It doesn't matter to her if they are stronger and larger than her, as she will call in reinforcements to her aid and press on anyway. Because of relentlessness in battle, she has developed a high threshold for pain and doesn't mind getting her hands dirty with Alliance blood. She does nightly patrols through the woods just as Blood Knights do patrols through Silvermoon City. Orlia is skeptical about Blood Knights, though does not outright hate them. She does, however, detest the way the Blood Knights treat the Farstriders and therefore has a poor opinion of them. As part of a Symphony's sponsorship task set by her sister, Orlia must spend time working closely with a Blood Knight. It was her sister's wish to have her become more well-rounded by working with someone whom she does not agree with. Besides working, Orlia finds time to indulge in play. This includes running about with Mordagen De'Uden, brother to Vajine De'Uden. An unlikely source of trust and passion has blossomed from what everyone else saw as pure hatred. Their first encounter was a very hostile one, and how these two ended up together is still a mystery. Orlia's Current State Several weeks ago Marissa and Orlia were searching for their mother in the Eastern Plaguelands. It was the only clue they had to go by, and so they ended up in in a world of trouble when powerful Scourge overtook them. Althama was tragically killed in the process, leaving a more than devestated Orlia. Marissa was also "taken" by the Scourge for future plans. Orlia was left to die, and she was landed in a coma for weeks although she thinks that was in another world. She tells others that she was "in the Twisting Nether", although chances are very high that she was in nothing more than a coma. She awoke in the Eastern Plaguelands weeks after the accident to find Althama dead and her sister gone. Heartbroken, she was immediately greeted by her cousin Beatrize Shimmersong. Beatrize took her cousin swiftly to the tavern in Brill for a short recuperation period and tended to her wounds on a daily basis. Donning a sword and shield for the first time, Orlia realized that her spirit was in fact broken and that she would be unable to use a bow like she used to. A week or two passed, and Beatrize grew weary of Orlia's mopey attitude. She never left the Brill tavern and she neglected her hygiene. Even as a protector of the woods, Orlia was always sure to bathe daily after a day of work. She stopped bleaching her hair, but continued to cut it short. Beatrize tried many different things in order to get her out of the tavern. She offered to help her look for a new pet, sent Bertholde in on many occasions to spook her and fed her the worst possible food. In the end, Beatrize told Orlia to leave and went to find Sathel Sunstriker. She told Sathel of the current status of Orlia, which prompted him to send Mordagen De'Uden in to fetch her. Orlia was ashamed and embarrassed of her hair, her lack of pet and lack of backbone. Since then, Orlia has been sleeping in the De'Uden Mansion again since Bertholde has become a threat. Recently, Lia was confessed to by her good friend Miccy, a Blood Knight whom her sister assigned her to for his Symphony task. Later that night, Mordagen also confessed that he still harbored feelings for the girl. Thanks to Amiak Sunfury, Orlia was completely aware of the current condition Marissa, Jessalyn and Davan were in and refused to indulge in any romance, claiming that "there are more important things to be worrying about." This disappointed both of her suitors but in the end, Orlia knew that she had to focus on getting herself back on track. She will be traveling to Northrend the moment she is able.